In Memorium
by Trish the Stalker
Summary: Memorial poems for Sirius
1. I Won't Be There

**I Wont be There  
[A Letter From Sirius]  
**  
To my dear Harry,  
Now I'm gone, I do miss you so  
And I know that you miss me  
I wont be there to watch you grow  
I wont be there for you too see  
  
I wont be there to see your face  
I wont be by your side  
In silent grace  
No more in me can you confide  
As my heart has stopped its pace  
  
I wont be there for your first kiss  
Or when your friends aren't there  
In moments of bliss  
Or of despair  
No matter how much for it you wish  
  
I wont be there when you cry  
Or when you are alone  
When you lose hope and sigh  
When out of anguish you moan  
When the world passes you by  
  
For your greatest achievement  
I wont be there full of pride  
From your fears  
I cannot help you hide  
This is my lament  
  
I was foolish  
I was brave  
But though you wish  
I could be saved  
And I am the one you will miss  
  
It is only fair  
I have played my part  
But because you care  
In your heart  
I will be there. 


	2. Never Gone

**Never Gone**  
  
The darkness falls  
As do my eyelids  
And I dream of you  
And all is well  
And if you could see  
The tears rolling down my face  
The taste of the salt  
The taste of the grief  
Because you are only in my dreams now  
And you, oh beautiful you  
There is a wall between us  
And I could break it easily  
But I need to live for you  
And I have to live for me  
The tears will eventually stop streaming  
And the pain will dull with time  
But it can never go away  
You will be with me forever  
But I can never bring you back  
And though my heart is heavy  
And my dreams are full of you  
The tears won't make it better  
And time will never heal  
And though my heart is breaking  
And there is a veil is between us  
And my thoughts are full of you  
Tears can't bring you back  
And this pain will never heal. 


	3. Right Here

**Right Here**  
  
You're in the stars  
You're in my heart  
You're in the memories  
From which I'll never part  
  
You're in the wind  
You're in the rain  
You're the reason that my life  
Wont be the same  
  
You're in my hopes  
You're in my fears  
You're in my eyes  
So filled with tears  
  
You're the beginning  
You're the end  
You're my brother  
You're my friend  
  
You're in the shadows  
You're in the trees  
You're in the grass  
Blowing in the breeze  
  
You're in these words  
You're my life  
You end my troubles  
But cause me strife  
  
You're in the present  
You're in the past  
You're the feeling  
Of liberation at last  
  
You're answer  
You're my home  
You're beyond anything  
That I've ever known  
  
You're not with me  
But you're near  
You will always be,Be right here. 


	4. Acceptance

Acceptance  
  
The light is fading now  
And your love is fading away  
The memory of you  
Gets weaker day by day  
  
Still I try to hold on  
To the thought you might return  
But in time enough  
I will learn, I will learn  
  
Though love is forever  
And absence makes the heart grow fonder  
I don't know if I could try  
To love you any longer  
  
There is a hole  
That grows larger with time  
And the bond between us  
Becomes a thin line  
  
Still I try to hold on  
To the thought your love might return  
But in time enough  
I will learn, I will learn  
  
The ocean of sadness  
That before me lays  
Is drowning me in fears  
Your shield no longer stays  
  
Your love showed me light  
I was happy then  
And I do not regret  
A single moment  
  
Every mem'ry a cherished diamond  
Every emotion a precious stone  
But the glow that once surrounded  
You is now gone  
  
Still I try to hold on  
To the thought you might return  
But in time enoughI will learn, I will learn  
  
You left me alone  
And still I don't cry  
Because I do not blame you  
That you had to die. 


	5. Loss

Loss  
  
I feel so tired  
Just let me rest  
I feel so lost  
Sleep would be best  
Night embraces me  
Caresses my mind  
Holds me close  
Sets me free  
Chains me down  
Won't let me be  
  
But the nightmares come to me  
And I can never slumber  
They wont ever let me be  
For their evil grows stronger  
And I know that I will die  
Alone and cold and broken  
I sink to my knees and cry  
From this dream I have awoken  
  
And I am frozen in  
This waking dream  
I sink further  
And I know  
Everything will be okay  
If I could just sleep  
  
But the nightmares come to me  
And I can never slumber  
They wont ever let me be  
For their evil grows stronger  
And I know that I will die  
Alone and cold and broken  
I sink to my knees and cry  
From this dream I have awoken  
Just keep on fighting  
Falling back into this dream  
I realize I was awake  
Reality torn at the seams  
I know that rest will come  
The night of forever  
And I can dream  
But still remember  
That the nightmares come to me  
And I can never slumber  
They wont ever let me be  
For their evil grows stronger  
And I know that I will die  
Alone and cold and broken  
I sink to my knees and cry  
From this dream I have awoken  
  
But the nightmares come to me  
And I can never slumber  
They wont ever let me be  
For their evil grows stronger  
And I know that I will die  
Alone and cold and broken  
I sink to my knees and cry  
From this dream I have awoken  
  
But the world  
Is so cruel  
And my sleep  
Is fitful  
I need to find  
Some innocence  
Something kind  
The remains  
  
Of happiness. 


	6. The Rose

The Rose  
  
The flowers grow  
Lovely and strong  
This rose was no different  
As all roses do  
It wilted and died. 


End file.
